dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn Up The Track
|image = Turn_Up_the_Track_-_Dance_Moms_and_MattyB_nice_pic.png |band = MattyB |dance = |album = |released = February 14, 2015 |genre = |label = |runtime = |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by MattyB. The music video was released on February 13, 2015. It was produced during the filming of the episodes Wild Wild West Coast[[Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1|, Part 1]] and Part 2. Full music video Music Video Teaser (pre-release) Lyrics :It's MattyB Now you can find in Atlanta with an A cap turned back Dancing in streets with a little Georgia Peach She begin’ me to stay home You know that I wish I could But my flight leaves at 11 I’m headed to Hollywood Wave at the Carolinas St Louis is swag Make a stop down in Dallas And maybe check out the Mavs If I’m hungry - it’s Chicago cause Pizza’s my favorite food Then it;s New York or New Jersey to get me more attitude I’m dancing all over the map Turn up, turn up, turn up this track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track, yeah Turn up the track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track, yeah Turn up the track Tip toeing over Florida Louisiana to 'Bama Then hit the streets of Las Vegas To keep an eye on the parents Shake it up in Seattle But the weathers kinda gloomy So I trip over Wyoming And get lost off in the boonies Fly to Michigan Go fly fishing again Shopping spree in Manhattan And now that my money’s spent Take me back to the south I’ll in love in these streets This girl must be from Nashville 'Cause shes a ten I see I’m dancing all over the map Turn up, turn up, turn up the track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track yeah Turn up the track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track yeah Turn up the track We put our hands in the air so high Wave 'em side to side 'Cause we feel alive And the music is pumpin' Our heartbeats are bumpin' We sing and we laugh And we jump and we're jumpin - hey! We put our hands in the air so high Wave 'em side to side Cause we feel alive And the music is pumpin' Our heartbeats are bumpin' We sing and we laugh And we - turn up the track! I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track yeah Turn up the track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track yeah Turn up the track I just wanna dance Turn up the track and party Let me see your hands Turn up the track yeah Turn up the track Turn up, turn up, turn up the track Turn up the track, yah Turn up the track Turn up, turn up, turn up the track Turn up the track, yah Turn up the track I just wanna dance! I’m out On Dance Moms In the episode ''Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1'', all the girls auditioned except for Maddie who is absent due to another job. There were two sections of the audition, dancing and singing. It was apparent from the comments by the manager, choreographer and director of the video that Mackenzie and JoJo were in contention for the lead role. JoJo was praised for her performance in the dancing section and was more sassy and confident, but Mackenzie was better vocally. On the day, Melissa brings Maddie along, hoping to get her in the video. The lead role is given to Mackenzie, the second tier roles were given to Nia, Kalani and JoJo and the third tier roles were given to Brynn, Kendall and Sarah R. There was a controversy when Melissa signed Mackenzie's contract in Abby's absence, which Abby was not happy with. The contract didn't promise that Mackenzie would get the highest pay and also didn't state that the video would say 'featuring Mack Z'. From the video you can see that Mackenzie was pulled from the music video along with Kendall, for a reason not yet revealed. But Nia, JoJo, Kalani, Brynn and Sarah R. stayed and produced the video. ''Dance Moms'' dancers in the video *Brynn Rumfallo *JoJo *Kalani *Nia *Sarah Reasons Category:Other Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs used in Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1 Category:Songs used in Wild Wild West Coast, Part 2 Category:Music Video